


Untouched by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Loveless, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Virginity, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "S-such a tease," Luke says, and he's doing his best to pout but his ears give him away, pricked forward instead of pinned back.





	Untouched by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untouched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163490) by [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Untouched  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tales of the Abyss/Loveless  
 **Character** : Guy/Luke  
 **Rating** : not worksafe  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : "S-such a tease," Luke says, and he's doing his best to pout but his ears give him away, pricked forward instead of pinned back.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163490)  
**Length** 0:6:36  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Untouched%20by%20Cypher.mp3)


End file.
